A Moment In Time
by Torchwood85
Summary: "So you see, my dear Milliner, if anyone should possess the right to touch me as freely as they should wish," She takes his hand with a whispered breath, "It's you, Hatter. Of course, it's you." Same realm as Between Reality & Dreams. A companion piece of smut, if you will. Oh and I'm not sorry. Never Will Be. AlicexTarrant Post ATTLG.


The evening breeze holds just a hint of winter chill as it sweeps across the familiar rooftop Alice once again finds herself stood atop. The rush of the falls below plummeting to the sea now undisturbed by the sound of screeching gulls and she sighs in relief, safe in the knowledge that all appears well and quiet in Underland. Just as it ought to be.

That is, of course, except for the odd shuffle of boots on the stair behind her. Her own appearance decidedly unexpected judging by the sudden delighted startle from the familiar face that moves to embrace her. His giddiness, as always, proving infectious and lightens her heart like no other.

"Oh! My _dearest_ Alice!"

"And a good evening to you too, Hatter."

"It most certainly is," He agrees, most adamantly, "Even if this does mean I've fallen off to sleep again in my supper."

She tries not to laugh at the image that presents but cannot help the smile that splits her lips.

"You really must forgive me the intrusion then, but it seems the timing of our little meetings are beyond my control."

"Certainly, I'd expect nothing less of the man himself," He lisps in amusement, "Though you'll certainly not hear me complain."

"Nor I." She grins.

He observes her fully then, brow raised somewhat curiously as a pale hand reaches out to gently toy with a stray lock of her hair that now sits just below her ears.

"I do hope you'll not take this the wrong way, my dear," He begins uncertainly, "But what in the worlds has happened to bring you to me here, and in such a state as you appear?"

"Our latest adventure had a great many repercussions in _both_ our worlds, dear friend." She offers with a somewhat wry curl of her lip. Fingers disdainfully plucking at the dull grey cotton of the nightgown, "But it's only to be expected I suppose."

"You've told me of this place before," He huffs, his magic manifesting his disapproval of her current predicament in a swirl of burnt amber iris and a curl of his lip, "This _institution_-"

"I'm alright, Tarrant," She soothes and stills the damaged digits swept up in her hair to rest against her cheek, "I have not been damaged in any way, nor do I believe I will be."

"But I don't understand?" His brow furrows further in his confusion, "They think you mad? Why?"

"You remember Griblig day, when you trampled the poor table tops to greet me?"

She chuckles as he nods in recollection. "Seems I channelled far too much of you, dear friend, in a time and place I should certainly not have."

"Oh?" He seems oddly pleased at the thought despite his concern, "Do tell?"

"Well naturally, I was quite relentless in my pursuit of Absolem when he first reappeared after so very long," She begins, "Almost desperate, you might say."

"And?"

"Well," She has the decency to appear chastened, "Let's just say I doubt Lord Ascot's tables might ever recover the slight."

He hums in understanding, "Oh, I see."

"Oh, indeed," She agrees with a huff, "And as for that perpetually disgruntled little insect. He who blatantly ignored my requests for him to remain still so that I might speak with him, well he may have just deserved to be swatted at by Hamish, but I couldn't very well lose the only link back to Underland I had now could I?"

"The ends do justify the means, they say." Hatter replies with a sage nod. Alice swatting him lightly with a roll of her eyes as he fights back a smirk.

"Anyway, here we are then," She gestures to the rooftop at large and the sea beyond, "Or rather here you are in Underland while I'm somewhat _c__ommitted _up in Upperland for the foreseeable future and quite destined to remain so until such a time as James might be able to ensure my timely release."

"James, you say?"

"Hmmm, yes," She smiles, eyes becoming soft as she gazes out at the moonrise, "Seems he's always coming to my rescue these days. Did you know he helped me break into the Ascott's so I might return to find your family?"

"Ah, then I too owe him a great debt." Hatter remarked in acknowledgement.

"Not really sure what I would have done without him, you know?" Alice added almost to herself, "Not to mention he's the only one in Upperland who doesn't believe me completely bonkers."

"He seems positively delightful, my dear." He smiles and she shivers at the cold that suddenly begins to seep into the space he's begun to put between them.

"I'm sure you'll both be very happy together."

"What an odd thing to say," She laughs absurdly at the notion, "Why on Earth would you-?"

"You must forgive me, Alice," He lisps in far too proper manner considering their shared history as he moves to release her, "I should not have taken liberties as I did. Of course, had I known you were _betrothed_ I-"

"Betrothed?!" She barks, eyes wide in bafflement as she reaches out to catch him when he tries to step away altogether only to gasp at the wave of hurt and jealousy that suddenly spills through her. Hatter likewise shying away from her touch as if burnt, his gaze wide as they gape silently at each other.

"Alice, I can explain-"

"Oh Hatter." She chides with a somewhat disappointed sigh.

"It is nothing-"

"Oh dearest man, you are mad, not simple. Remember?"

"I-" He stills his lips at the remark, his expression somewhat indignant. "I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, I should certainly think so," She tutts, "I mean what a ridiculous notion, really. James and I? Together? Honestly? After everything you and I have been through, Hatter and you think-"

"So," He begins stupidly, "You're _not_?"

"No, of course I'm not!" She objects snappishly, "Honestly man, how can you claim to know me at all if you think I'd just throw my affections away willy-nilly?"

"Well I suppose-"

"I mean how could you even think I'd entertain the thought of sharing anything even remotely romantic with anyone else save the only being in all the worlds who truly understand me as you do?"

"Oh."

She bites back the urge to laugh as the Hatter's brows suddenly take root in his hair. His expression adorably confuddled while his pale cheeks blush an ever so delightful shade of peach.

"So you see, my dear Milliner, if anyone should possess the right to touch me as freely as they should wish," She takes his hand with a whispered breath, "It's you, Hatter. Of course, it's you."

He gapes, suddenly unable to speak as he gestures to her with a bethimbled finger and turns it upon himself, "You- you love me?"

"How could you have ever thought otherwise?" She agrees quietly, her smile growing to match the one that immediately splits his face as he pulls her against his chest.

"Oh Alice," He murmurs into her hair, clearly pleased, "My dearest Alice, forgive me. I knew you wanted- had always hoped. But some things I find, indeed even here in Underland, can appear far too wondrous to be believed at first."

She snorts rather indelicately into his shoulder, "Says the man who can Futterwacken."

He holds her impossibly tighter as he shakes with laughter. Alice absurdly pleased with both the sound as it rumbles through his chest and the feel of his fingers trailing her arm to slip between her own. His grip tightening in a decidedly possessive manner she finds even more gratifying as he pulls away to gaze down at her, his expression suddenly serious.

"Then it is only right of course you know that I too-"

"Well I should certainly think so." She pouts, a vibrant blush spreading up her neck as he leans his forehead against her own. Her heartbeat throbbing in her ears in anticipation as his breath ghosts her lips, "Though I'll warn you now, Mister Hightopp…"

"Aye Lass?" He murmurs. Alice shivering in response at the dark promise of things to come _that_ particular part of him stirs within her.

"You'd best not keep me waiting a moment longer and kiss me now," She warns, Victorian principles be damned. "Lest I wake from this dream unsatisfied and indeed quite angry with you until next we meet."

"Can't have that now can we, love?" She feels him grin against her lips before he dips his head and suddenly Alice forgets how to think entirely.

He's intoxicating, that she knows for sure. The taste, the smell of him, the feel of him against her accompanied with the rush of emotion and magic that thrums through her veins in time with her heart curls her toes and though his movements are gentle, she can tell he's holding back by the set of his shoulders, by the muscles beneath her palms coiled and ready.

It was then that she'd quite decided she's had enough of _nice_ and upon threading her fingers into his hair pulled, _hard_. His resulting gasp signalling her victory, and taking the opportunity it presents her, devours his mouth with a fervour he was only more than eager to match and then some if the growl that forms in the back of his throat is any indication.

Far too soon for her liking though Alice develops a pressing need for air and absently wishes someone would grant her the ability to breathe through her ears so she might not forfeit her prize. Hatter likewise appearing no less reluctant as he tears his mouth away to suck back a heaving lungful with a husky chortle Alice finds all too appealing when she tries to chase his retreating lips with a scowl.

"Did I say you could stop?"

"I should not wish to in the slightest, trust me Alice," His pointed glance thrills her beyond words. Her fingers curling eagerly into the fabric of his jacket should he try to escape, "Though any more may find me carried away to an extent neither of us might have quite intended if I do not.".

"Sense has never been your strong suit, Tarrant Hightopp, nor is it mine," She warns. Her warm hazel eyes suddenly dark, their depths awash with unspoken challenge she can see he has a decidedly hard time ignoring as he shifts somewhat uncomfortably against her, "Don't you dare disappoint me now or I shall never forgive you the slight."

"It'd not been my intention to, _Love_, but you do know what it is you would ask of me so casually?" He stares down upon her with pale fathomless eyes she can't help but lose herself in despite his comment making her bristle in irritation.

"We've spoken of this before, Hatter," She pulls him closer, "I'm no longer a child you must coddle. I know what it means to be with a man despite not actually having done so before."

Alice gasps as quite suddenly she finds herself perched atop the balustrading; long bare legs wrapped firmly about the Hatter's middle as he holds her in place just shy of the edge.

"And just what would you have me do, hmmm? Take you here just as you are?" He scoffs as if the very idea was beyond insulting despite his body's response to the contrary, "Ye deserve betta an' that-"

"What I deserve is irrelevant because it certainly wouldn't be you," She sneers, inhibiting his retreat with the tightening of her legs, "I've been the worst possible creature in the history of all the world or had you so easily forgotten I almost destroyed you too in my neglect?"

"You owe me nothing," His grip on her waist tightens, his lips pulling back into a sneer, "Least of all this…"

"I know. I know I don't…" Her voice grows gentle as she leans forward, her small fingers smoothing up his pale cheeks and the taught muscles behind them set in place by the clenching of his teeth. "But I want you, Hatter."

"I _need_ you," She whispers against his lips, "More than anything else in this world or the next."

"And I, you," He murmurs in resignation, bethimbled fingers curling into her hair as he cups her cheek and lifts her gaze to his own, "My greatest strength and ultimate weakness all rolled into one little muchy pink and yellow package."

"Only fitting then since you are mine."

"My dear girl," He chortles, though the sound is somewhat pained and decidedly breathless, "Why is it I could not seem to refuse you anything even if I should try?"

"You know why." Her breath hitches as his free hand, once set upon her hip, makes contact with the bare skin of her knee. Abused digits skimming the outside of her thigh and leaving goose pimples in their wake as the other trails down her throat to ease the nightdress from her shoulder.

"Aye, that I do." He agrees against her lips and Alice once again finds herself swept away in sensation as he kisses her breathless. Nimble fingers easing him from both coat and vest as his knuckles slide against forbidden skin.

"Hatter, I-"

"We should move."

His sharp breaths against the skin of her neck send shivers up her spine. The buttons of his shirt laid to waste as she bares his pale torso to the night air. Her teeth likewise grazing the skin of his collarbone in return for the favour he'd gifted upon her own and she relishes the mewling growl she receives in response for her efforts as her nails dig into the flesh of his back.

He's already manoeuvred them down the stairs into the house before she's even aware of the change in temperature. The soft crackle of the hearth the only sound beside their rapid breaths as he peels away the rest of the horrid grey ensemble of incarceration and tosses it over his shoulder never to be seen again. Her pale skin in all its glory suddenly laid bare for him in the soft caress of firelight. His damaged yet nimble digits playing her body like the exquisite instrument it always must have been, but she'd never known it to be until now.

Their skin is slick with sweat and want by the time she comes back to herself enough to realise they're sprawled upon his bed and both as naked as the day they were born, and she relishes the feel of him beneath and against her. The inevitable is mere moments away as she sits cradled in his lap like the most precious of treasures and she can't help but love him all the more for the expression upon his face that no doubt mirrors her own desire as she takes a hold of him and lifts herself to ever so languidly ease down upon his length until it's impossible to know where he ends and she begins.

A hiss leaves her lips when she makes to move against him and he stills her hips with a gentle squeeze. "No, not yet."

"Is something wrong?" She murmurs huskily. Groaning as his fingers trace her sides to gently cup her bosom and tease the tender peaked flesh of nipples that graze his chest as she makes to move once more.

"Please," He bids through clenched teeth, "I don't wish to hurt you, love."

"I'm not made of glass, Hatter, I won't break," She breathes as she grinds her pelvis against him, "And while you may be the first and only man to ever bed me, know that a life such as mine has proven kind in sparing me the pain you seem to believe me to suffer now."

"You're not-?"

"Quite the contrary in fact." She gasps, raising herself up against him once more, much to both their satisfaction.

"Aye, maybe not now," He concedes with a soft smile that quickly morphs into a smirk as he suddenly shifts them and covers her body with his own, "But give it time, Lass."

"All the time in the world, indeed." She grins and drags him back to her lips.


End file.
